Date Night
by Lotr030201
Summary: Edgar and Casey go out for a date night and leave Alan and Vanessa in charge of the house and the kids... What happens during the course of the night? Read to find out! E/C A/V R&R! Must read Casey Emerson trilogy to understand! Set in 1995!


Date Night

_Casey POV_

_September 17__th__, 1995_

"Dancing, dinner...nightclubs..." Vanessa's eyes lit up at the last word. I groaned.

"For the last time, Edgar and I are not going to a nightclub. Just dinner and dancing." I put in my red teardrop earrings. They matched my dress, a deep red color that reached my knees. The front had a V-neck opening all the way down to the breasts or so, but not enough to really _show _anything. The shoes were small silver heels with sparkles all over them. My hair was half up-half down. Both parts were curled, but the part that was up was curlier than the one on bottom.

"Uh huh. Bullshit."

"It's not bullshit. I'm not bullshitting you." I looked at her. Vanessa had her arms crossed with that annoying smirk on her face that I would love to slap off of her at times. "You and Alan are stuck here with the kids, just remember that."

"Ugh! You _had _to leave me here with him! Why?"

"Because he needs help with the kids and I know you like him."

Vanessa turned red in the face. "I do not!"

"Bullshit. See, _you're_ bullshitting _me_ now. No. That's _my _job." Vanessa stuck her tongue out at me. I rolled my eyes. "Jesus, grow up."

"Never!"

I shook my head and grabbed my silver clutch purse and started downstairs, Vanessa following me. "I don't know," I said. "Maybe we'll go to a hotel later."

"Oooh a hotel." She smiled at me and raised her eyebrows. "Gonna get it on?"

"Well, we really can't here. Nathan and Autumn always come in right around the time we get worked up enough."

"Good. You've got two kids. That's good birth control. You don't need anymore."

I lightly bopped her on the head with my purse, making her groan. Alan sat on the couch, reading a comic. Vanessa turned red and walked into the kitchen. Alan looked up. He nodded his head once.

"You look nice."

"Thanks." I smiled and sat down. "Where's Edgar?"

"He should be out any minute. He wanted to brush his teeth again."

"Again? How many times has he done it?"

"Five I think."

"Five?"

"Well, it your first date ever since you married. He wants to make it perfect. Even if it's abnormal hygiene." He laughed.

"I can understand that." I smiled.

"That's an old dress, isn't it?"

"Yeah, actually. I bought it right before I got pregnant with Autumn. I swore to myself and Edgar that I would be able to fit in this someday, and ever since I lost that baby weight, well, I can fit into it once again." I smiled.

"Well, I gotta say, you look like you've had no kids." Alan smiled a little.

"Thanks." I said again. The bathroom door to the hall opened and closed. Edgar walked out wearing a nice shirt and slacks with those nice shiny black shoes, a tie and trying to fix his jacket. He stopped once he saw me.

"Wow." He smiled. I blushed and walked up to him. "You look amazing."

"Thank you." I gave him a kiss and then fixed his jacket and tie. I heard Vanessa walk back in as I gave Edgar another kiss.

"Whoa. Whoa. Whoa. Whoa." She said slowly. "Calm down. Kids are in the house, best friend and brother are in the house. No PDA."

I glared at her. Vanessa smiled at me as she sat on the couch drinking one of my fucking Cokes. "You bitch, you jacked a Coke!"

"Hey! It was open!" she stuck her tongue out at me. I saw Alan grow red and hide his face with the comic.

"Alan?" Edgar cocked an eyebrow.

"Shut up, Edgar." Was all we heard from him. I laughed.

_Later-House-Vanessa POV_

I kicked my legs since my feet didn't reach the ground. I felt like a little kid.

"So..." I started. Alan still had his face covered by the comic. "You've must've read that six times by now. I mean, unless you're some kind of ninja and I never see you switch comics."

Alan lowered the comic a bit and looked at me. "I'm a slow reader."

"What do you think Edgar and Casey are doing?"

"Eating."

"Eating what?"

"I don't know. Steak. Pork chops. Some kind of meat."

"Oh." I swung my legs some more. Alan covered his face again with the comic. I got up and went upstairs and into Casey and Edgar's room. I usually don't snoop but I was so fucking bored it wasn't even funny. I looked at the pictures on the dresser. The first one was the wedding picture and I remember that I couldn't get there in time so I had to jump into the picture, making me look like I was photo bombing it. The next one was when she was pregnant with Nathan. The bump wasn't 9 months big yet, but it was about 7 or 8 months. She still looked as skinny as she did on her wedding day except for one itty bitty layer of fat that she gained when she was pregnant that she lost the day of Nathan's birth. The doctor was happy she was gaining weight because he thought she was too skinny. Then she had Nathan and she weighed as much as she did when she married. All the doctor said was "God dammit, Casey." and then shook his head. The next picture was when she was pregnant with Autumn, basically they had been taking family pictures. She was pretty big in this. She got really big with her daughter. When she had Autumn she was about 210 or so... But she lost it all pretty quickly. They need to make another family photo, dammit. It's a pretty family. I looked up and yanked Edgar's bandana off the dresser and put it on my head. I ran downstairs. "Fear me, Alan! I am a vicious vampire hunter! Rawr!"

Alan brought the comic down. "Get Edgar's bandana off of your god damn head."

"No!"

"Vanessa."

"No."

"God damn it." He put the comic to the side and came towards me.

"Oh shit." I started up the stairs.

"Vanessa!" Alan ran up after me. I ran back into Edgar and Casey's room and shut the door. I leaned against it, trying to hold in my laugh. "You are a brat. If Edgar caught you wearing that you'd be _so fucking dead_!"

"Well, good thing he's not gonna catch me!"

"Yeah, but I am." He started to open the door.

"Fuck!" I leaned up against it, laughing.

_Casey POV_

I took a sip of my drink, looking at the menu. "This looks good..." I looked at it. "Looks a little fattening though, this dessert does." We had just finished dinner and were looking at desserts. I heard Edgar sigh next to me.

"I don't care how big you get, Case. You're still beautiful." He said.

"You told me that after I had Autumn,"

"And I'll keep telling you that."

"You don't want any more kids though."

"Yeah, I know, but I'm just saying later on down the road when we're old and gray—"

I laughed. "I have never heard you use that term before."

"There is a first time for everything. Anyway, when that happens, I won't care what you look like anyway."

I blushed.

_Vanessa POV_

I locked myself in the bathroom, the bandana still on my head. Alan groaned.

"I have to pee." He snapped.

"Use the one downstairs." I snapped back.

"No. Leave the bathroom."

"No!"

"God damn it!"

I laughed and opened the door. He ran past me and I shut it. I ran downstairs and threw the bandana on the floor. The door opened and shut and I heard him come downstairs. I picked up the bandana. "I took it off." I threw it at him. Alan jumped back and caught it and walked towards me.

"Good girl." He patted my head and walked into the kitchen.

"I am not a dog."

There was a cry from upstairs. "That's Autumn." Alan said. There was another.

"That's Nathan."

"I'll get Nathan you get Autumn?"

"Sure."

_Casey POV_

I took another sip of wine. "You know," I started. Edgar looked at me. "After dancing if you wanna go to a hotel for the night, we can." I smiled at him.

"I don't know..."

"C'mon. We haven't had a night to ourselves in years. Might as well take it all the way."

He cocked an eyebrow, deciding. "I guess so."

"You guess so?"

He rolled his eyes, smiling. "Yes. We'll go to a hotel." I kissed him. "Come on." He said when we pulled away. "Let's get to the dance."

_Vanessa POV_

I was still laughing.

"It's not funny." Alan snapped.

"Yeah it is. Nathan pissed on you." I laughed. Alan groaned and wiped his face with the damp towel.

"Don't you think he's a little old to be pissing on people? He's three."

"Well, he couldn't hold it. Besides, it's not his fault that he hurt his ankle. And that his pants were off." I started laughing again. Alan washed his face in the sink with soap and water. He looked up and I looked away, humming.

"It's not funny." Alan dried his face. He looked at me. "What're you humming about?"

"Me? Nothing. Nothing. Nothing at all."

_Casey POV_

We finished the fast dance and sat down to take a drink. It was a normal dance club that we were at and it was mainly full of young couples like ourselves. My hair was falling out of the style but I didn't care. It was going to get ruined anyway later on tonight.

"When they put on a slow one, we'll go dancing again." I smiled. "I may be 25, but I feel like I'm 40. Probably because I've had kids. I'm out of breath." I took another drink. Edgar put his arm around me and nuzzled his head into my neck.

"We can go to the hotel now if you want." He said. We had been here for a couple of hours.

"Horny already?" I looked at him. He started laughing.

_Vanessa POV_

We got Autumn asleep again, finally, and I was on the couch, almost passed out. Alan walked in, and threw the rag down.

"You sleeping?" he asked and got into my face. I grabbed him by the back of the neck and kissed him.

_Casey POV_

We were in the hotel room. Edgar pushed me onto the bed and pounced onto me like a cat and started kissing my neck. I moaned as he hit that one spot. He turned us around to where I was on top straddling him and his hands unzipped my dress. It fell to the floor and I kicked it off of my heel that decided to leave with it.

_Vanessa POV_

"What the fuck was that?" Alan asked, sitting in a chair.

"I don't know. When I'm tired I do some crazy shit." I shook my head.

_The Next Day_

_Casey POV_

We walked up to the house, and Edgar opened the door. It was clean, intact. Nothing was burnt down. I walked upstairs and into Autumn's room. She looked up and smiled.

"Mommy." She toddled over to me. I picked her up and held her close. I felt someone put a hand on my shoulder. I turned and saw Nathan in Edgar's arm. I smiled.

"You need to see something." Edgar said. I shook my head and followed him to the bedroom. Alan and Vanessa were in the bed together. Their clothes were on, so you know they didn't do anything. But Alan did have his arm around her. I cleared my throat and Alan jumped awake.

"Hey." He said. "You're home."

"Yeah." Edgar said.

"You should wake up your girlfriend." I said.

"I'm not his girlfriend. We're just friends with benefits." Vanessa mumbled. She glared at me with her eyes half open.

I just laughed.


End file.
